herofandomcom-20200223-history
Discord
Discord is a character in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He is one of Twilight Sparkle's best friends and Fluttershy's boyfriend. Discord represents the spirit of chaos and disharmony. Personality ]] Discord has the traits of a typical on-and-off hero as in "The Return of Harmony - Part 1" and "The Return of Harmony - Part 2," he is first shown to be a mischievous, manipulative trickster who effortlessly pulls pranks on his targets through the use of his powerful magic, illusions, and hypnotism with little to no consideration towards his victims. He has a sense of showmanship and drama, preferring to be playful towards his victims before getting down to business; this is shown when he mocks and banters with the Mane 6 and Celestia in Canterlot Tower. He laughs and amuses himself with his magical chaos, mostly at the cost of others. Among other things, Discord turns the ponies against each other, making Twilight miserable and depressed, and generally causes ridiculous things to happen. While being a goodhearted friend, he can also be a braggart, arrogant, selfish, cocky, self-centered, stubborn, and overconfident as he underestimated the ponies' ability to restore their friendship and wield the Elements of Harmony. Despite having a fondness for chaos, he can become easily annoyed if things do not go his way; he becomes impatient when he cannot corrupt Fluttershy as easily as the other ponies. In "Keep Calm and Flutter On," Discord admits that he has never had a friend before, explaining the reason he became evil. He is touched when Fluttershy declares herself to be his friend and it is that glimpse of genuine friendship that makes him undo the chaos he had caused. ]] He states at the end of the episode that he will use his magic only for good from now on: "Most of the time". Since then, he has kept his chaotic tendency to a low, though is still more than willing to cause mischief and pull pranks. In "Three's a Crowd," Discord appears to have come down with an illness called the "blue flu", in which he has turned into the color blue. Twilight and Cadence let him stay in the Golden Oak Library to recover. He politely asks for a glass of water and breaks into song, singing "Glass of Water." During the song, Discord makes various popular culture references. Afterwards, it is revealed that Discord having the "blue flu" was fake the whole time, angering Twilight and Cadence. Discord explains that he was only faking it for a good reason, which is because he wanted Twilight and Cadence to look after him and become his friends. Just then, a tatzlwurm emerges from underground and infects Discord with a real illness. Discord is temporarily quarantined in a plastic bubble. When Discord asks for one more thing, an exasperated Twilight immediately refuses, but Discord states he was simply going to ask for a glass of water. In "Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1" and "Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2," Discord indirectly aids the Mane 6 in defeating the plunderseeds, which he himself planted many years ago in a bid to defeat the royal sisters. Even after the force that is most capable of defeating him is gone, he keeps his word to Celestia and doesn't go on a rampage and is rather easily swayed by Fluttershy. In "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1" and "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2," after he betrays the ponies of Equestria and Tirek (whom had originally persuaded to join him and become his chief henchman) subsequently betrays him by stealing his magic and telling Discord he is no longer useful to him, Discord shows deep remorse for his actions and apologizes to the Mane 6, upon realizing the true importance of friendship. When the ponies forgive and accept him in the end, Discord is truly happy and satisfied, which he expresses by giving Celestia and the other princesses bouquets of flowers in apology for his past crimes. In "Make New Friends, But Keep Discord," Discord is visiting Fluttershy and as they enjoy their Tuesday teas, Discord tells Fluttershy a funny story, in which he finishes by laughing and saying, "But that's not all! When I went to look for them again, they were on the ceiling!". Amused, Fluttershy laughs and tells Discord that she has never known anypony as funny as him. She says she loves his story about the time he tried to "train his right paw to fetch his left leg". When Fluttershy tells Discord she cannot wait to introduce him to her new friend Tree Hugger (whom she believes is also going to love Discord), Discord's happiness has ended. He asks Fluttershy if she could take him to the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala, but she softly declines as she already promised Tree Hugger. Feeling betrayed, Discord leaves Fluttershy's house and begins to ask everypony else if they could come to the gala with him, but they all refuse. He then goes to Sugarcube Corner and Pinkie Pie greets him and asks if he wants cake. He is about to ask her who she is taking to the gala, but becomes tongue-tied and instead says that he is famished and will take all the cakes, exciting Pinkie and she prepares to ship all of the cakes to him. Just then, Discord sees Fluttershy hanging out with Tree Hugger through the window and, becoming upset, tells Pinkie to instead cancel his order and teleports away. Outside, he goes to meet them and Tree Hugger is amazed and pleased to meet Discord. He then leaves, bidding them sarcastic good luck, and returns to his home in another dimension, in which he vents his anger and jealously. Discord becomes jealous to the point where he brings his own friend named the Smooze and goes to extreme lengths in an attempt to prove that he isn't jealous. However, the Smooze gets out of control and ruins the gala. Fed up with Tree Hugger, Discord threatens to banish her to another dimension since he feels he cannot let her interfere in his relationship with Fluttershy. Angered, Fluttershy tells Discord to stop and has an argument with him. Discord is upset with Fluttershy over her "betrayal" until Fluttershy tells him that just because she brought a new friend doesn't mean that she and Discord are no longer friends. In the end, Discord realizes his mistake and apologizes to Tree Hugger, making amends with her. As well, the Smooze joins in the party, which begins to run smoothly. Appearance Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Similar Heroes *The Grinch *Charles Montgomery Burns (The Simpsons) *John Silver (Treasure Planet) *The Genie'' (Aladdin)'' Gallery Discord But when I say that it is a sign of our true friendship S4E26.png Discord showing the medallion to his friends S4E26.png|Discord showing the medallion to the Mane 6 Main cast and Discord make peace S03E10.png|The Mane 6 making peace with Discord Discord funny laugh.png|Discord laughing Fluttershy smiles at Discord S03E10.png|Discord smiling at Fluttershy Princesses and Discord S4E26.png Discord tearing up -well played, Fluttershy- S03E10.png|Discord releasing stress. Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animal Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Anti Villains Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Aquakinetic Heroes Category:Artiodactyls Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Avian Heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Chronokinetic Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Crossdressing Heroes Category:Cryomancers Category:Child Lovers Category:Deities Category:Demons Category:Dragons Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Elastic Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:False Antagonist Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Good Ruler Category:Gyrokinetic Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Heroic Creator Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Hybrids Category:Hypnotists Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Insecure Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Magi-Tech Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Male Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Mentor Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Multipliers Category:Non-Action Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Obsessed Category:Old Heroes Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Perissodactyls Category:Possessors Category:Protectors Category:Provoker Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Reality Warper Category:Reptilian Heroes Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Shape Shifters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Size-Shifter Category:Spatiokinetic Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Successful Heroes Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Traitor Category:Trap Masters Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroic Dictator Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Heroes